The Avalon Effect
by Katereana
Summary: What if Sophie didn't just try to kill Arthur,what if the incompleted ritual left him changed?What change would this be,only the change that Arthur was slowly becomeing a vampire.And what is poor Merlin is the thing Arthur craves.What is the wizard to do.


Okay so I got this idea for a fan-fiction about Merlin and Arthur and vampires! *Eyebrows rise in a hinting manner.* Takes place after The Gates of Avalon episode. The difference is, his soul was almost taken from him, but it wasn't that which awakened Arthur to this new found need. You know what there are going to be two fan-fictions this one and one set in our time. Heheh…this going to be fun! Well you'll just have to read on to see what happens. Here is a link to the video that inspired it.

.#cutid1

Chapter 1

Things can always be worse.

"Arthur, can you please get up! It is almost noon!" Merlin said trying to rouse the sleeping prince. Arthur grumbled something incoherent grabbing at him Merlin, hooking his arm around his waist in order to pull him down on the bed, earning a squeal from Merlin. The prince let go only to try and hide deeper in the covers.

"Oh come on Arthur! You all ready missed training! You have to get up! Arthur, come on get up!" Merlin said pushing him again. "If you don't get up I'll pour a bucket of water on you, extremely cold water." Merlin threatened leaning down close to Arthur's ear.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Arthur said jumping out of the bed quickly.

"That's better…now your bath is ready for you, and don't blame me because it is cold, your cloths are on the table and I'll see you later, I have some things Gaius asked me to do today…" Merlin said; he had already polished Arthur's armor. And he doubted that Arthur needed him till he was clean which gave him time to read his book of magic.

Arthur watched Merlin walk away, his shoulders sagging in discontent. Merlin had smelled so sweet. Merlin smelled like freshly picked roses and cream. Arthur licked his dry lips as he looked up at the ceiling ignoring the images of a naked Merlin on his bed, surrounded by the lilies he smelled of. He shivered at the image came to him, he tried to wipe the image from his mind trying to think of anything but the other males cream colored skin. Arthur's mind wandered despite his efforts. It wandered to Merlin's exposed neck and Merlin freely offering it to him, Arthur's mind went on toying with what it would taste like to bite Merlin there. The idea of the taste of Merlin's blood made his body go hard; he shook the image from his mind. "That was creepy." Arthur whispered to himself, trying to understand why the idea of sucking out the red substance from Merlin turned him on so. But now he had to take care of the intense need that was rising from his groin which he could easily do.

Someplace Else.

"Arthur wouldn't get up again." Gwen asked watching Merlin clean his boots.

"Had to threaten him with a bucket of cold water, don't know why he has to be so nocturnal." Merlin said smirking looking up at Gwen.

"I don't really know…I wonder what happened between him and that Sophie girl though. He has been acting strange since he came back." She said looking off into no where in general just thinking.

"How so?" Merlin said confused.

"Well, little things, if you haven't noticed. He keeps asking for his meat to be more bloody…really on the rare side. He keeps staring at my neck and Morgana's for that matter. It's rather odd now isn't it?" She said turning back to Merlin.

"He stares at your neck?" Merlin said trying to stifle the laughter.

"Yes well it isn't the usual place men stare, nor is it usually the place on my body he does stare. He is rather good at looking me in the face, not the chest." She said matter-a-fact-ly.

"Really now…well then that still doesn't explain why he acts like that." Merlin said raising his eyebrows in a teasing manner.

"Stop that, there is something different, just nothing very big different yet." She said rolling her eyes.

"Okay whatever you say." But little did he know that there was indeed a difference in Arthur, something that would join them for eternity and longer.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

End of Chapter one I hope you all liked it…really check out the movie it is amazing and hot! Reviews are welcome.


End file.
